


Schwäche

by Squickqueen



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Drama, Family, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Nach Darth Mauls Sturz auf Naboo hält ihn einzig der glühende Hass auf Obi Wan Kenobi am Leben. In seinem Bruder Savage Opress findet der gefallene Sith einen unverhofften Verbündeten. Aber was blüht einem dunklen Meister der Macht, wenn sich Zuneigung in seinen Hass mischt?





	Schwäche

Savage war seine Schwäche.  
  
Die Liebe zur Familie war für manch einen Jedi der erste Schritt hin zur dunklen Seite der Macht. Die Angst, die Liebsten zu verlieren ließ sie alles andere vergessen. Ihre Übungen, die kühle Besonnenheit, auf die sich die Jedi soviel einbildeten, Gnade, Verständnis, all das wurde zur Seite gewischt. Der Wunsch, die Familie zu schütze ließ sie stolpern, mitten hinein in die dunklen Arme der Macht.   
  
Egal, wer ihnen dann gegenüberstand - Meister, Freunde - wenn sie die Familie bedroht sahen, verwandelten sie sich in wilde Bestien und verteidigten die Ihren um jeden Preis. Selbst wenn dieser Preis das eigene Leben war, oder eben der Schritt hin zur dunklen Seite der Macht.  
  
Darth Maul kostete diese Liebe zur Familie alles.  
  
Er hatte sich mit einem lodernden Hass auf Darth Sidious, den dunklen Lord der Sith und sein ehemaliger Meister gestürzt, der schon lange nicht mehr so heiß durch seine Adern pulsiert war.  
  
Der Tod Savages hatte etwas in ihm entzündet, eine unbändige Wut und den Willen, sich an seinem Meister zu rächen, dass der dunkle Lord im ersten Moment tatsächlich zurückgewichen war. Mauls Körper war jünger, stärker und hatte jahrelanges, brutales Training hinter sich. Er konnte den dunklen Lord besiegen!  
  
Sie standen sich Aug in Aug gegenüber, die roten Klingen der Lichtschwerter aufgeladen und funkensprühend so nahe an ihren Gesichtern, dass jede falsche Bewegung der Tod bedeutete, und dann, in diesem kurzen Augenblick des Triumphs schlich sich eine Empfindung in das dunkle Herz Darth Mauls, die er längst verloren glaubte: Trauer.  
  
Darth Sidious genügte dieser eine kurze Moment der Schwäche, um seinen ehemaligen Schüler das Lichtschwert aus der Hand zu schlagen und ihm mit einem brutalen Macht-Stoß zu Boden zu schleudern.  
  
Darth Mauls Hass fiel in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Alles, was übrig blieb, war abgrundtiefes Entsetzen. Er fühlte sich in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt. In diese furchtbare Zeit der Schwäche und der Hoffnungslosigkeit, als die dunkle Seite der Macht sein einziger Freund gewesen war. Darth Sidious ragte in diesen dunklen Erinnerungen auf wie ein alles verschlingender Malström.  
  
Darth Maul schlugen vor Angst die Zähne aufeinander.  
  
„Bitte. Habt Gnade, Meister!“  
  
Die Worte drängten sich von ganz allein über seine bebenden Lippen und doch hoffte er keine Sekunde lang darauf, von diesem dunklen Lord der Sith wirklich so etwas wie Gnade zu erhalten.  
  
„Es gibt keine Gnade.“  
  
Der Schmerz fraß sich tief in seinen Körper, hinein in die Knochen, die Eingeweide, sprangen die Machtblitze durch seine Adern. Er glaubte, sein Köpf müsste platzen. Sternen blühten vor seinen Augen auf und er schmeckte den metallischen Geschmack von Blut im Mund, als er sich auf die Zunge biss. Seine eigenen gellenden Schreie hallten ihm schmerzhaft in den Ohren. Oh, er kannte diesen Schmerz, der sein ganzes Wesen ausfüllte.   
  
Die ganze Welt, nur noch Schmerz!  
  
Sein Körper sackte kraftlos auf den Steinboden zurück, als Darth Sidious in seiner Gnade innehielt, ihn mit Blitzen der dunklen Macht zu foltern.  
  
„Ich werde dich nicht töten. Dafür bist du zu wertvoll. Ich habe eine, hm, andere Verwendung für dich.“  
  
Es waren die letzten Worte, die Darth Maul bewusst wahrnahm, ehe seine Welt in eine grässliche Kakophonie aus Schmerz und gackerndem Gelächter stürzte, zurück in den Wahnsinn, aus den ihn Savage Opress erst vor kurzem befreit hatte.  
  
***  
  
Nach seinem Fall war nicht viel gewesen, außer Dunkelheit, Schmerz und unbändiger Hass. Schon lustig, wie das Leben so spielte. Seine ersten bewussten Erinnerungen als junger Sith-Schüler waren dieselben gewesen.   
Ein ewiger Kreislauf, aus dem es für ihn kein Entrinnen gab.  
  
Er konnte nur erraten, wie er auf den Schrottplaneten gekommen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte einer der Müllfrachter seinen leblosen Körper dort hingebracht. Wer sah sich denn schon einen halbierten Sith genauer an?   
  
Halbiert... niemand konnte das überleben. Und doch, Darth Maul hatte überlebt. Er war auf dem Schrottplaneten aufgewacht, mit dem stechenden Geruch von rostigem Metall und brennendem Gummi in der Nase. Seine Beine kribbelten und für einen bösen Augenblick glaubte er tatsächlich, alles wäre nur ein Alptraum gewesen, einer von Darth Sidious hinterhältigen Prüfungen, aber der Anblick seiner unteren Partien, die einfach fehlten, hatte ihn schier wahnsinnig gemacht.  
  
Er hatte getobt, unfähig, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Er hatte gebrüllt wie ein Tier, bis seine Stimmbänder heiser und rau waren und ihm schließlich die Stimme brach. Danach, danach kam Dunkelheit.  
  
„Kenobi!“  
  
Es war ausgerechnet der Name des verhassten Jedi, der zum Leuchtfeuer seines Wahnsinns werden sollte. Er begleitete ihn von Anfang an. Durch die ersten Stunden, die ersten Tage, als er sich aus den Überresten von Maschinen so etwas wie einen Unterleib baute, der immer mehr das Aussehen eines Spinnenleibes machte, desto weiter sich Mauls Wahnsinn steigerte. Seine Kraft schwand rapide, sein Geist baute noch viel schneller ab. Er ernährte sich von allem, was auf dem Schrottplatz kreuchte und fleuchte. Ratten, Würmer, Insekten, die so groß waren wie sein Kopf.  
  
Irgendwann sah er mit kindlicher Überraschung, dass er sich einen Untergebene angelacht hatte. Eine Art Schlange. Ein verschlagenes Biest, das sich Mauls eindrucksvolle Jagdtechniken zunutze machte, um selbst einen Teil der Beute zu erhaschen. Sie lebten bald in einer bizarren Symbiose miteinander, der ehemaligen Sith-Lord und die Schlange. Sie suchte die Opfer und lockte sie in Mauls Höhle, wo er sie dann erlegte und der Schlange die Reste überließ.  
  
Manches Mal, wenn sich der Wahnsinn ein wenig lichtete, saß er wie die sprichwörtliche Spinne im Netz und brütete darüber nach, wie er von dem Schrottplaneten entkommen könnte. Aber es gab keine Möglichkeit. Sein Spinnenkörper funktionierte zwar, aber war nicht geeignet, um damit weite Distanzen zurückzulegen. Es gab für ihn kein Entkommen aus dieser Hölle!  
  
Dann wiederum gab es Tage, an denen er singend und irr lachend durch die Tunnel streifte, abgelöst von den dunklen Stunden, in denen er seinen gehörten Kopf an die Wand schlug, schrie, bis ihm die Kehle schmerzte und versuchte, seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen.  
Aber er konnte es nicht. Die Rache an Kenobi brannte noch zu hell in seinem Geist, er konnte sich nicht von ihr abwenden.  
  
In dieser Verfassung fand ihn Savage Opress.  
  
Ganz nach ihrer stillschweigenden Vereinbarung hatte ihm die Schlange die neue Beute zugespielt. Frischfleisch im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Maul leckte sich die Lippen in freudiger Erwartung des saftigen, blutigen Fleisches. Oft genug hatte er sich von Aas ernähren müssen. Er wusste frische Beute zu schätzen.  
  
Zu sagen, dass er überrascht war, als er schließlich zum ersten Mal seine Augen auf die Beute richtete, war eine Übertreibung. Seit Jahren hatte Darth Maul nicht mehr in den Spiegel geschaut, aber tief im Innern seines verdrehten Geistes erkannte er sich doch irgendwie selbst in diesem stämmigen, großgewachsenen Krieger mit dem imposanten Hörnerkranz und dem flammenden Lichtschwert in der Hand.  
  
Maul zog sich zurück. Dieser Geist aus seiner Vergangenheit, dieses ehemalige Ich jagte ihm eine derartige Angst ein, er konnte ihm nicht entgegentreten!  
  
Er wurde zur Beute und floh. Floh soweit er konnte, aber er konnte den anderen nicht abschütteln.  
  
„Bleib stehen!“ Selbst die Stimme verfolgte ihn, brannte in seinen Ohren und verursachte ihm Kopfschmerzen.  
  
„Was hast du mit meinem Bruder gemacht?! Antworte mir, du Monster!“  
  
Der Tunnel knickte plötzlich ab und Maul fand sich in einer Sackgasse wieder. Seine Panik hatte ihn so blind gemacht, er war blindlings hineingestolpert. Ein unverzeihlicher Fehler!  
  
Jetzt blieb ihm nur noch der Kampf.  
  
Er fuhr herum, geifernd und kreischend. Mit all der Kraft, die noch in seinem gebrochenen Körper schlummerte, griff er seinen Verfolger an. Im ersten Moment behielt er die Oberhand. Sie rollten über den mit Müll bedeckten Boden, ein Knäuel aus Armen und mechanischen Beinen. Das Lichtschwert hatte er dem anderen aus der Hand geschlagen, wusste wer, wo es jetzt lag! Doch sobald sich der andere von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte, wendete sich das Blatt sehr schnell.   
  
Maul verlor die Initiative. Wer wusste schon, wie der Kampf ausgegangen wäre, wenn in diesem Augenblick nicht das Amulett, das der Fremde um den Hals trug, pulsierend zum leben erwacht wäre. Das gespenstische blaue Licht ließ die beiden Kämpfenden innehalte.  
  
„Du bist meine Bruder! Warte!“  
  
Überraschung und gleichzeitig Freude tönte in der Stimme des Fremden. Maul wollte es nicht hören. Heulend zog er sich zurück in sein Nest. Der Weg dorthin war jetzt frei. Er brauchte Wärme, das Feuer, das dort stets brannte. Er brachte es zwischen sich und den Fremden. Ein kleiner Trost, eine kleine Sicherheit.  
  
Savage Opress gelang, was Maul längst aufgegeben hatte: Er brachte ihn weg von dem schrecklichen Müllplaneten und zu jemandem, der ihn retten, der ihn wieder ganz machen konnte.  
  
Der Instinkt des Jägers wurde in ihm geweckt, pulsierte heiß durch seine Adern. Maul erwachte aus einem Alptraum und wurde wiedergeboren in eine Welt, die ihn vergessen hatte. Zorn und Wut peitschten ihn auf und ließen ihn sich gegen das erste Wesen wenden, dessen er habhaft werden konnte.  
  
„Bruder!“  
  
Seine Hand schloss sich um Savages Gesicht. Seine Kraft war wieder da, die Muskeln spannten sich unter der schwarz-rot gemusterten Haut. Was für ein Gefühl! Oh, wie es ihn danach verlangte, diesen Kopf wie eine reife Melone unter seiner Hand zu zerquetschen. Aber er tat es nicht.  
  
„Bruder“, spuckte er und ließ Savage los.  
  
Er brauchte ihn für seine Rache an Obi Wan Kenobi, sagte er sich. Savage Opress war ein geschickter Krieger, kraftvoll und ohne jede Moral. Ein Kämpfer, wie ihn sich Maul besser nicht wüschen konnte. Nur einmal begehrte der jüngere Bruder auf, doch der Sith zeigte ihm augenblicklich, wer in ihrer Beziehung der Meister war und wer der Schüler.  
  
Gemeinsam zogen die Brüder durch die Galaxis, Maul angetrieben von seinem brennenden Wunsch nach Rache an Kenobi. Doch er bekam den Jedi nicht zu fassen. Mehrmals glaubte er, den anderen zu packen, aber er entwand sich ihm, wann immer Maul seine Klauen nach ihm ausstreckte.   
  
Selbst als er Kenobis alte Liebe Herzogin Satine vor den Augen des Jedi tötete, war sein Rachedurst nicht gestillt. Er konnte gar nicht mehr anders, er wusste nicht, wie es war, ohne Wut im Herzen zu leben.  
  
Und als er es schließlich verstand, war es zu spät.  
  
Savage, vom gleichen Blut wie er, kleiner Bruder, Familie, hier wäre sein Platz gewesen, die Chance, den Kreis aus ewiger Dunkelheit zu durchbrechen. Darth Sidious zerstörte diese Chance mit einem einzigen Streich seines Lichtschwertes.  
  
„Ich habe eine andere Verwendung für dich.“  
  
Was auch immer sein ehemaliger Meister mit ihm vorhatte, Darth Maul zog den Tod vor. Aber wie stets in seinem Leben, war es nicht an ihm, sein Schicksal zu entscheiden.


End file.
